Potter No More
by NJKaG3
Summary: Harry/Daphne the beginning is a bit rushed but im trying to get to the more interesting part will get good during chapter 3 Harry fakes his death changes his name and goes away to train for the battles ahead
1. Chapter 1: Death of the chosen one

**I do not own Harry Potter that Honor goes to JK Rowling also to any fans of my other stories I will be finishing them along with this one my wife and I just found out she was pregnant again and I got a new job life has been hectic but I will get them done.**

**Without further ado Potter No More a story of Harry gaining his independence and getting the girl in style all the while showing Dumbles and the Weasely family who is boss. Harry/Daphne. This story will take place after 5th year during the summer and extend out through the end of 7th year and the eventual showdown with Voldemort. Dumbledore will be a manipulative jerk but he truly is doing it for the betterment of mankind and will come to regret his actions, the weasleys however will get the full bash treatment except the twins and bill. **

**"**_Parseltongue**"**_

**"**Gobledygook**"**

**"**_**Elvin**"_

**Let's get this show on the road!!!**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 1: Death of The chosen one **

The first weeks of summer after their 5th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were rough for our hero Harry Potter little did he know they were about to get worse. You see Harry's life has always been quite difficult but with the death of his godfather in the dept. of mysteries things only got worse, the nightmares increased in both frequency and trauma level his scar seemed to ache and hurt all the time he would eat he never slept and his depression was beginning to overtake him, but today was the worst by far he was sitting in his bed the morning of his birthday pale starved and crying you see he just received an owl from Gringotts the wizard bank an owl set to go to him if Sirius ever died.

_Pup,_

_If you're reading this then I'm gone, I know you have a tendency to blame yourself but you're wrong this isn't your fault and if I wasn't rushing out the door to save you right now I'd take the time to properly chastise you for your actions but there's no time. I have much to tell you in this and not a lot of time so I'm going to start with this. The first thing I want to tell you is to be careful around Dumbledore the saintly grandfather thing is an act and he feels truly like he can do no wrong, the man I knew when I was younger was a much better man but years of everyone adoring him has gone to his head I believe the man I followed is still in there but for the moment be wary, also I know you love the Weasley family Pup but watch out for Molly as her family the Prewitt's were known for using whatever means possible to get what they want even using love potions on Arthur so be careful. To help you in my will I emancipated you and left you the entire Black estate as well as the title of Lord Black. That should help you get out of their control and start making your own choices and maybe actually have some fun. I only have 2 more things to go over one of them being why Dumbledore has been manipulating you for so long before you were born stating that you'd be the one to kill Voldemort and it's you or him and I'm not sure if you know that by now or not but that's what he is after in the department of mysteries but what I'm sure you don't know is what a Horcrux is now I won't bore you with the details but essentially it's a soul piece and it'll keep your remaing soul anchored to this world and one such object resides in your scar, my thought is essentially he is making you a martyr he believes there is 7 you included him and Snape are hunting the others then going to let you be sacrificed and ultimately they'll defeat the Dark Wanker and take the credit. The last thing I have to say is I spoke about that with the Goblins and one of their Shaman's can remove it from you without you having to die I was going to take you myself but if you're getting this then I'm no longer with us so I asked the Goblins to make this letter into a Portkey activation phrase "Freedom" it'll take you right to my account manager you'll be seen by a shaman and goblin healer and then meet with my account manager to take up the title of lord Black and then potter and go from there. That's all I have time for pup good luck and I believe in you._

_Love you,_

_Pup and Goodbye I'll say high to your parents for you and we will be waiting for you when the time comes._

Two hours of crying later he croaked our FREEDOM and disappeared. He reappeared in a rather opulent office in the bowels of Gringotts he got up dusted himself off and looked up to see a rather large feral looking Goblin starting at him smiling "Good day Mr. Potter my name is Grognock cousin of Ragnock who runs this bank, I have been informed of what we need to get done today so let's start with the the healer then we will meet with the shaman and then go over wills and Accounts okay?" Harry stares for a second still dazed before responding "That sounds great Grognock I appreciate it" the pair walked out of the office and descended down a few more levels in the bank before reaching the infirmary and meeting the first female goblin he had ever met named Shira and after some talking she began her scans before growling and shouting in rage. "THOSE BASTARDS HOW DARE DO THIS TO A CHILD!" you see Goblins value children above all else as the race is known for its high infertility rate and they struggle to have children so what she had just found set her off to no end. "Mr. Potter my tests showed some rather disturbing findings I would like to confirm before I freak you out any longer I need to draw some blood and we will run 3 tests with it 1. An ability test, 2. A test of your core your mpi and any blocks or charms that might be placed, 3. An inheritance test as the will of Mr. Black indicates and we would have to do it later anyway". Harry stared for a second schooling his features "No problem do what you have to do I want to get this out of me and fix anything else needing fixed as soon as possible" with a nod Shira sliced his hand with a silver ritual dagger and drained his blood into a crystal vial and proceeded to mix the potion for the tests and proceeded to pour them onto 3 individual sheets of parchment while letters began to form the healer was lost in thought "Hmmm interesting ..." after that there was a deep bellowing roar and growl "How dare they Mr. Potter this will definitely be an all day affair so while the other tests run their course I'll have someone bring you lunch and a nutrient potion while I go speak with the director when I return myself the director and your account manager will go over the findings and then discuss where to go from here" minutes passed before two goblins entered "Hello Mr Potter my name is Ragnock I'm the manager of this bank and Goblin Nation here in England Shira has briefed me on your predicament and first I'd like you to read the scans yourself then we will explain everything first we will start with the one about curses, charms and blocks" Harry grabbed the paper and read it over.

**_Harrison James Potter _**

**_D.O.B July, 31 1980 _**

**_Mother: Lily Elaine Evans _**

**_Father: James Charlus Potter _**

**_Magical power index rating scale 1-1000_**

**_Muggle 1-50 _**

**_Squib 51-150_**

**_Wizard/witch 151-300_**

**_Sorcerer 301-500_**

**_Mage 501-750_**

**_ArchMage 751-1000_**

**_Your current rating on this scale is 350 due to blocks _**

**_Blood ward draining 20% of magic _**

**_Block 45% magic _**

**_Horcrux parasitic 10% of magic _**

**_Total available magic 25%_**

**_Potential MPI rating 1400 ArchMage _**

**_Curses_**

**_Horcrux_**

**_Mental capacity drain _**

**_Charms _**

**_Loyalty keyed to Albus Dumbledore and to Molly Weasley _**

**_Love potion Ginerva Weasley _**

**_Ability blocks _**

**_Metamorphagus partial 100% block_**

**_Parseltonguepartial 50% block_**

After reading that he dropped it straight to the ground all those potions and blocks was he even himself? He didn't even have his full mental faculties. "Before we go any further and I read the other two papers I have a question can we remove all of these and is there anything else you can do to help me get away from the Weasley family and Dumbledore" asked a bewildered and enraged Harry Potter.

"Yes Mr Potter we can but there is a few other things we would like to do based on these other papers, first we will remove the Horcrux then we can perform a ritual to correct your eyesight and years of malnutrition with a separate ritual after that this paper says you're a RuneMage from your Potter family heritage we will perform the ritual so your body can handle making Runes out of solid magic without falling apart now lastly we have a few other optional rituals you can choose 1. Enhanced healing 2. Core expansion (for you that won't mean much but it will also increase potency of your magic and rate of recharge) 3. The Rite Of the Warrior (This ritual essentially you would go into a room containing ritual ingredients and reach out your magic till you feel a pull we will pick 7 then using a ritual we can imbue you with certain traits from those beasts) as for your question about getting away from those controlling you I think I'd rather we complete your chosen rituals and then discus that when we return" stated Shira "Very well Shira but can I ask if your people can do all these rituals and amazing things for wizards why hasn't every wizard done it?" Asked the far to small for his age boy "Simple Mr Potter pride and prejudice they think themselves above Goblins and our magic now have you decided Mr Potter?" "Yes I have Shira I want all of it I can use any advantage I have with my enemies" stated the boy "Follow us then to the ritual ingredient room for your choice of ingredients then we have to pick up a few more items and meet the shaman in our Ritual chamber for Rituals themselves after that's over we will give you potions to remove the charms and cleanse the potions from your system." Harry accepted that answer from Shira and followed them to a small storeroom "Go in there and reach out with your magic and grab the 7 strongest pulls you receive back and Bring those items to me" stated Shira Harry nodded and vanished for 45 minutes before returning with a box filled with 7 glass vials handing it to Ragnock "Mr Potter these are some of the most potent magical ingredients I think I've ever seen for one person now first we will introduce you to BloodAxe our Shaman he will remove the Horcrux then we will confirm your choices if your magic isn't altered to much and proceed to go through the rituals." Harry nodded and met a Large Goblin wearing an ornate robe and headdress and carrying A staff of bone with feathers on top "Disrobe and get in the middle of the Ritual circle and do not move no matter what we do or what you feel do not move until this is over or you could either die or become possessed" "Sure thing BloodAxe" with that he disrobed completely and walked up to the alter in the center of the room and laid on top of it.

7 Goblins surrounded him and started chanting in Gobledygook while the tunes around the room glowed blue, then the chanting ceased for a moment and the Shaman stepped forward he cut open the scar and dripped a mix of Dragons blood,Phoenix tear and unicorn horn onto the open wound after that the chanting began to pick up and started to reach a crescendo when BloodAxe slammed his staff on the ground 3 times and with that Harry screamed bloody murder and arched his back in pain as a black mass shot from his scar. The shaman pulled out a crystal and sealed the being inside of it and the runes glowed green and vanished the ritual was over and he was free.

Harry woke up an hour later still on the alter groggily he opened his eyes to see Shira his healer and Ragnock standing over him "Pleasure to have you back Mr Potter how do you feel? Good I hope if you feel okay and wish to proceed we will start with Vision correction and The ritual to correct your Malnutrition, followed by the core expansion and healing as they can be done together after that we will do the rite of the warrior and finish with the RuneMage ritual and then give you your potions and go back to my office" spine Ragnock in a no nonsense manner "I can continue I just want to get this done and see what else I have to do today" spoke Harry feeling free for the first time in years and this was only the beginning.

3 hours later and we move on to the last 2 rituals starting with the warriors right the shaman came back and this time Harry kneeled in the middle wearing only his shorts while the shaman drew runes all over his body in his own blood before going out to draw 7 more runes and one at a time placing the ingredients in the center of each rune.

"Blood and Venum of a Basilisk for spell resistance and poison resistance" with that he placed the vial in the center and chanted until the ward glowed red.

"Dragons blood fire resistance" more chanting and another red rune later

" Leithfold blood you're one with the darkness" again chanting and a red rune

"Mane hair of a Nemean lion for resilience and strength" and the same happened

"Blood of a Nundu for speed and grace"

"Manticore saliva for strength"

"Finally blood and feather of a Thunderbird may you become one with storm" more chanting continued before the Shaman slammed his staff on the last rune and the room lit up in a beautiful light show as Harry was lifted in the air glowing and crackling with power before returning to the ground and passing out.

Another 30 minutes later he woke up to do the final ritual the blood of the last 7 Potter rune mages was mixed with that if a Griffin and Dragon and a Hippogrif and runes were drawn all over his body while he engaged smoke from a goblin ceremonial pipe before passing out. This time he didn't wake for 2 whole days as all the rituals he took part in needed to take affect

———————————————————————-

**Next morning Gringotts guest rooms **

While Dumbledore and his order were scrambling to find Harry Potter said boy awoke in a comfortable bed deep in the bowels of gringotts noticing he could see and did not have his glasses and feeling sore all over when he heard a chime and in walked Shira and Ragnock again. "Good morning Mr Potter please take these potions they'll strip all charms and curses and purge all remaining potions and start to erode your magical blocks slowly over the next 7 days now you had one more question before the rituals how to escape the clutches of Dumbledore and the Weasley family I believe we can help you with that you see your Godfather gave us an idea he was planning on blood adopting you and emancipating you he left a vial of blood here in case he didn't make it now before we get to our suggestion I'd like to let you know somethings on your other parchments from before first I wanted to tell you your magical affinities from the abilities test and inform you of the other families you inherited from." Stated Ragnock "O...other families?" Harry asked confused "Yes sometimes families long through gone may have a magical heir or someone who embodies their values and has similar magic and In such events families usually leave blood behind to blood adopt and reactivate the line at least they used to many many years ago, Now you have affinities for Runes,Arithmancy,Transfiguration,Rituals and the Dark Arts you are Adept which is to say slightly above the avg at Potions and charms however when it comes to wandless magic you are completely average and healing magic would be impossible for you to learn" Shira spoke this time "Continue" said Harry unsure of how to feel having a Affinity for the dark arts "You inherited the Potter,Slytherin and Ravenclaw vaults but blood and the LeFay and Wyllt vaults by magic as well as Nightshade and you will Inherit Black by blood adoption now my suggestion is this there is an ancient blood adoption ritual that will change your genetics completely you need 6 samples of blood essential 4 grandparents and 2 parents now long ago this was used when adopting a child fully into a family but it will be enough to fool the Hogwarts books and enchantments into removing your name as if you were dead and the ministry records as the blood they have on file will not match even the Potter tapestry so my recommendation is we take a sample of your blood now to make a Hommuculous or clone we fill it with an imprint of you and we have it do something to get killed and in the meantime we perform the adoption ceremony with the blood from the vaults we have in file we create a will for Harry Potter and transfer all of the Potter possessions to the black vault and merge the families you become emancipated by Sirius and blood adopted he already came up with a new name for you and you can be a totally new man and no one will even know" Spoke the Goblin chief "I like that idea Ragnock how long will it take to perform and when can we do it" asked the teen "Well we still have some of your blood left and created the clone figuring you'd like the idea sign this paper to merge the families and the potion was already made you we had a feeling you'd like the idea For the largest share of blood or the "Parents if you want to say that we chose Sirius and Morgana herself she had left her blood in such an event in the realm of grandparents or the smaller portions we chose Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Nicolette Nightshade and the Son of Merlin Emyrs or Myrddin Wyllt after you drink this potion you'll be out cold for 7 days and when you wake you'll look entirely different and you can take up your lordships and start your own life now first we will take an imprint of you and enchant it to follow the plan by the time you wake up Harry Potter will be dead and Ares Arcturus Black will be born well a few more titles at the end to but that's besides the point" the venerable Goblin leader said so with that Harry signed on the dotted line gave his essence and took the potion screaming in pain and passing out.

———————————————————————-

**Harry's mindscape 6 days later **

It was dark all around when he opened his eyes "Where am I?" Asked the boy to no one in particular when all of a sudden the space around him lightened up almost like the sun rising and 3 figures started walking toward him, the first was a woman she was around 5'3 with long red hair and piercing green eyes next to her was a 5'7 man with black messy hair and glasses reminding Harry of himself or himself before the rituals and that reminded him he still didn't know what he looked like now and then he noticed the 3rd figure and he almost feinted the last figure was tall and scruffy and with long silky black hair and an aristocratic look "Hey Pup it's been a while" said the now recognized figure of Sisius Black.

"Sirius! It's you I missed you so much I'm so sorry Sirius I didn't mean to get you killed" Harry sputtered out almost incoherently "Woah woah woah calm down pup you didn't cast the curse and you weren't the one underestimating and taunting your opponent that was all on me I was couped up in that house for so long I ended up taking that as a chance to have fun instead of taking it seriously now enough about that look who I brought with me" said the scruffy former Inmate. And when Harry heard his godfather now blood adopted father say that he looked over and it finally clicked who else was there to "Mum! Dad!" And with that he jumped and hugged them as if his life depended on it.

The group talked for what felt like forever until his mother broke the silence "Harry we don't have much more time so it's time we tell you why you're here your birthday has passed and typically on your 17th birthday you'd receive your magical inheritance as well as your magical maturity and final expansion as well as stabilization of your core but thanks to the removal of the Horcrux and the rituals you went under that process has been sped up so we are here now to bring you to meet your ancestors and chose your path before gaining your magical inheritance after that you'll wake up sometime tomorrow and finally get to live your own life we love you son and we are so proud of you and no matter what your blood says you're still ours and we will be waiting for you when you pass on just please make sure it's a long time from now and you make me a bunch of grandkids first" Lily emplored her son as she walked off with the two Marauders and her red faced son following behind until they reached a door.

At this point his father spoke to him "We can't go in with you son you have to choose for yourself and like your mother said we will be waiting enjoy your life find a good witch beat the snakefaced bastard and settle down have some kids and pass on when your old and grey" the bespectacled man said before he and his wife hugged their son and faded away "Pup I never got the chance to have my own son in life but if I did I'd want him to be just like you that's why I had the blood adoption set up I know you have a dad but hopefully in your heart you have room for another?" Asked Sirius before getting smothered with a massive hug "Of course! He might be my dad but you're my Father Padfoot you were there for me when I had no one else you're my family just as much as they are and I love you" and with that a smiling Sirius faded away to nothing and Harry opened the door and walked into a vast room similar to the ritual room at Gringotts to see 7 figures standing there.

The first figure was Tall perhaps 6'4 or taller with grey hair a regal face a long grey beard with Deep blood red robe and a rather large staff and he spoke first. "My magical Heir and now Heir by blood Ares Arcturus Black formerly Harry Potter I am Myrddin Wyllt child of Merlin Emyrs and ArchMagus of the Academy of Avalon in my lifetime and you've been brought here to choose your path That of light or that of darkness beware your choice for all opposing magic will be much more difficult to be used but choose you must do you want to walk by the light of day or bask in the darkness of night?"

After a while of deep thought he answered "Neither for I have learned recently even those that bask in the light go astray and those consumed by darkness lose their humanity the world and all life in it needs balance so I choose to walk in the twilight to enjoy both the light and the shadows and to bring balance to the world." Harry spoke with as much conviction as he could muster.

"Very wel my child but know this you will not receive a bonus for either light nor dark it will not be easier to cast one or the other they will be the same and you'll need to work at it diligently to achieve what you want" Myrddin said before smacking his staff on the ground 3 times "It is done now it is time for your inheritance from myself the line of Wyllt you will receive a gift for the mind arts making you be able to defend and attack with your mind and learn all arts associated with much easier now I believe my compatriots have gifts as well." With that Myrddin vanish and another man entered.

This man looked like an older version of his dad minus the glasses and walked up and spoke "Grandson I have wanted to meet you for

So long I have watched your progress and I am so proud of you my name is Charlus Jamison Potter and as a son of our family line I gift you my knowledge and innate understanding of warding and Arithmancy to make your journey easier I love you and your grandmother and I are proud of you" with that he vanished.

Another man appeared this man was average height aristocratic and had short black hair with a trimmed goatee decked out in Green and Black dress robes with silver accents and green eyes "My true Heir I am Salazar Slytherin and I gift you the gift of parselmagic and my knowledge of reading, writing and runes in Parseltongue use it well."

Next he saw a man that looked like a much older Sirius with short hair "Hello to you who have inherited both my namesake and the blood of my grandson the new Heir Black I gift you perfect control of your metamorph talents you are only a partial metamorphagus but you will now be able to control them so you do not shift just from getting excited"

The next was a woman Tall and elegant the picture of grace in a black dress that turned purple in the right light long black hair and a staff walking up and kissing him on the forehead "I am Morgana of the line LeFay and to you descendant I gift my innate talent with Dark Magic to further increase your skills beyond your natural Affintity as well as the knowledgeable of both elvin and Goblin languages"

The next Witch that entered was shorter but had the look of wisdom her hair was lighter and brown and wearing a blue dress with deep grey eyes "I am Rowena Ravenclaw granddaughter of Morgana and to you descendant I leave my knowledge of Runes in all languages use it well"

The last woman that walked in could only be described as an angel long Dirty blonde hair perfect hips that swayed as she walked in tall and regally "Hello descendant I am Nicolette Nightshade and my gift to you is my innate skill for transfiguration that should further augment your own sleep now and wake up tomorrow to face the world a stronger better man"

———————————————————————-

**Next morning 8am Gringotts London **

A taller less lanky looking boy no man woke up in his bed groggily. Looking around the room for the first time he realized how clear his vision was next to his bed sat a full English breakfast with nutrient potions and a smoothie and a glass of water with a copy of the daily prophet.

**Boy who lived found dead inside Home of Muggle relatives believed to be murder **

_The Aurors examined the scene of the crime and expert legilimens working for the DMLE examined the minds of his relatives it seems after coming home one night Mr Potter was ordered to make dinner for his family. You heard that right folks Harry Potter was placed with his Muggle relatives who would order him around like a lowly house elf anyway Mr. Potter declined stating he was "Tired of being a slave to a bunch of ungrateful bastards and that Mum "Lily Potter" would be rolling in her grave at how you're treating me" after that considering the underage ban on magic when his uncle and cousin hanged up on him and beat him he had no way to defend himself and was eventually stabbed to death. ..._

The article continued on to get statements from his teachers and supposed friends. After finishing reading the article and eating his breakfast he walked over to the bathroom to get a good look at himself he now stood 6'2 he wasn't by any means body builder size but he was well muscled and no longer looked starved he looked lean and coiled like a snake ready to strike, he had a slightly darker complexion his messy hair was now smoothe and shoulder length he adopted the more aristocratic look of Sirius and his eyes still green had specs of grey floating about overall his Black genes definitely showed through the most. The most shocking thing however was the tattoos he had runes seemingly all over black runes covered his legs and his left arm and on his back there was a nighttime scene featuring a werewolf a stag and a Grimm with a beautiful field of lilies in the foreground his Right arm has a Basilisk coiled around it and his neck had Parselrunes wrapped around it and on his chest over his heart was a Elvin rune set he didn't know what they all meant yet but with his gift from his ancestors he would figure them out when he had time. He had one more thing to check and he looked up to his forehead and saw it his famous scar still there only Much less red and much much more healed but since he didn't want to be spotted he used his Metamorph skills to extend the bottom of the scar straight through his brow and down the entire side of his face giving a more roguish look.

He showered and put on his old clothes the Goblins had them charmed to auto fit he then made the Journey to Ragnock's office and knocked to gain entry. "Good day Mr. Black it's great to see you up and about and I must say you look substantially better than a week ago I trust you've heard about your friends untimely demise?" The elder goblin Queried.

"Why yes I did Chief Ragnock it's such a shame really he was so young and what those aweful Muggles did to him is just unforgivable I'm glad they'll be locked in Azkaban though they deserve that and so much more. Now first of all after all we have been through I believe you can call me Ares now Chief Ragnock and secondly I believed we could go over some family mergers and my accounts and get the lord rings out of the way before I make some stops in the alley and go my merry way to start actually doing something to stop this madman!" Ares spoke with authority.

"I believe you're correct Ares we need to get this show on the road time is money afterall and you may call me Ragnock as well. Now first of all you said mergers which families would you like to merge?" Chief Ragnock asked curiously

"All of them I want to merge them all with the Black family most of these families pre date the wizengamot if I am correct so likely don't have seats on it so it is basically just Money, investments, and Tomes that would be merging as well as property and any families that do have seats I wanted to ask if they'd merge as well?" Ares asked liking this whole freedom to make his own choices thing

"Yes the seats would merge as well only Slytherin and Nightshade as well as Potter have seats along with the Blacks now you already merged it all via your will with the Potters so their seats merge if you did so for the rest of the families you'd have... the Ancient and Most Nobel houses have 10 votes a piece so you'd have 40 between those houses and financially the combined vaults are worth around 500,678,983 Galleons of liquid assets 275,456,845 Galleons in properties and about 150,450,675 Galleons in investments now we can do that for you but first you have to take up the Lordships and declare the merger family Magic's will merge as well and the totem might change in the process and the ring itself I'll have the rings fetched for us my only questions are simple do you want everything in one vault from now on? And who do you want as your account manager?" Ragnock asked

"If it's possible to fit it all in one vault that would be amazing and honestly I've only met you and Shira as well as Griphook as far as Goblins go so I'd say Griphook if he has to swear a loyalty oath to the Blacks and the Bank also I wondered if you had a way to spend money at muggle stores and an easier way to get money from my vault without coming back every time and did you ever get to Audit the Potter vaults before the merger?" The soon to be lord wanted to know

"We do have a Muggle debit card that can be used in their stores and we have checks accepted in all magical stores you fill out the amount and the vault number sign you name and stamp it with your lordship ring and it'll be transferred immediately if it is approved the check will vanish and you balance ledger in the checkbook will reflect that. And we did do the Audit and found withdrawals from Molly Weasley and transfers to the accounts of Ronald and Ginerva as well we have already went about repossing whatever is needed for the unauthorized transfers and I think it's a rather good idea you don't look at the amount or you might blow your cover by murdering them I'll just say they could buy 2 houses for the amount they took each." After that statement Griphook came in with a large wooden box containing the rings which Harry then placed on all of them before saying his oath

"I Ares Arcturus Black do hereby swear to uphold the values of the Slythering , Black, Wyllt , Nightshade, Ravenclaw, Potter and LeFay families and to use my power for the better of the magical world and pass on the values that made our families strong so I say so I swear and so mote it be Familius Magicus!" With that the rings all glowed before resizing to fit before the second order "By the power vested in me as lord of the family all other families will henceforth merge with that of Black forming a new Black family stronger than before Where Tojurs Pur takes a new meaning and we only welcome purity of heart and mind and soul So I swear so I say so mote it be!" With that last statement the rings flashed and fused together before settling down the ring looked totally different it was now Black that glowed the color of blood under the light with the family motto engraved in the side and the gem in the center was black inside it was a Raven holding a snake in its claws. He stared at it long and hard before summoning the family magic when the Raven flew out of the ring and landed on his shoulder.

Clapping was heard "Bravo Ares that was amazing congratulations Lord Black now here is you new wallet with the Muggle debit card and here is your Gringotts checkbook that ring will act as a portkey to all of your properties and you should instinctively know where they all are now go do your shopping and please return here one more time before you leave for the day if you don't mind I have a surprise for you on behalf of goblin nation now is there anything else you would like to accomplish before you go?" Asked the elder goblin

"Three things then I will be on my way" Ares eyes glowed green "As Lord Black I hereby remove Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy from the Black family and reclame any and all money given to them since their marriage under the house clause 43 the cause for removal of Bellatrix is the murder of the previous lord and for Narcissa it is bowing in servace of the dark lord as per clause 50 the Blacks do not bow and do not serve others so I say so I swear so mote it be!" The ring flashed and they were removed "Ragnock anything you repossess for us please scan for dark magic and have it cleansed take the cost from the funds being recovered." Onto the next "I would like to reinstate Andromeda Tonks into the Black family and bring Nymphadora Tonks into the family along with gifting all dowries and allowances they deserved since they were disinherited so I say so I swear so mote it be!" Another flash and the goblin agreed to transfer the funds with that Ares formerly Harry left the bank to do some shopping and start his new life.

**Chapter end **


	2. Chapter2:Companion

**I do not own Harry Potter that honor belongs to JK Rowling.**

**This story is a bit slow going but please hang in there it'll get good.**

———————————————————————-

**Chapter 2: Shopping spree and Study buddy**

Ares stepped foot out of bank and took a deep breathe in of fresh and definitely Free air before strolling down the alley to make his first stop, Madam Malkins to order his new wordrobe he got enough shirts and pants and robes to wear a new one every day for a month and not have to wash them all in the finest Arcrimantula silk. After that he stopped by Twilift and Tattings to get more every day attire he shrunk his purchases the first time he'd used his wand since the rituals and it really didn't feel right shrugging it off he made his way to the trunk shop buying a really nice trunk made of Ebony and wrapped in Hungarian Horntail hide with a password lock he set to Parseltongue it has 7 compartments with a full bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, library, potions lab, dueling area and gym. The next stop was going to be Flourish and Blott's where he bought books on defense, Charms, transfiguration, the mind arts, potions as well as runes and warding plus a couple Arithmancy books before paying and deciding he would check out Knockturn alley as now that he is the Lord Black he will likely be left alone. The hours went by and he hit Borgin and Burke's and a few other stores in the alley before stumbling on a sign that said Artemus wand crafters and decided to take a look after his holly and Phoenix wand not quite working right.

———————————————————————-

**Artemus Wandcrafters 15 minutes later **

An old man stumbled out of the back and up to the counter wearing goggles covered in soot his hair was messed up and there was smoke billowing out of the back room he just exited from. "Ahh Mr. Black or should I say Potter" the old man paused for dramatic effect "What can I do for you my young lord I am Artemus Olivander the much more talented brother of Garrick and I am a wandcrafter unlike my brother in here we make these wands from scratch to perfection, that have a 99% or better synchro rate compared to his which average only around 60-75% which my Wands little to no magic will be wasted during casting now I believed I asked you a question milord?" Asked the now identified Artemus

"I was going to ask how you knew about the Potter bit though considering how creepy your brother was and how he was able to tell by just a look I'll chalk it up to a family secret and ask that you keep it between us, I need new wands my current Holly and Phoenix feather doesn't feel right ever since the rituals and I'd like a second wand as well Incase I am disarmed" Ares proclaimed

"Certainly Lord Black follow me to the back now when we get back there you will see Blocks of Wood I need you to get in the circle in the center of the room and reach out with your magic and the wood will come to you." Stated the old man while leading him into the back and escorting him into the ritual circle and watching Ares reach out with his magic when 3 pieces of wood flew off the shelves and landed in his hands when Artemus saw them his eyes nearly popped out of his skull "Milord do you have any idea which woods you chose and how rare they are?!?" He screamed and screeched

"No Artemus I do not but why are you staring at me like that it's making me quite uncomfortable?" Wondered the young man. "The Black piece of wood with a red tint that's called Dragons Heart, now it's called that for a specific reason this tree existed for hundreds of years before Avalon the Druid people would perform rituals using Dragons blood at the base and the tree gradually absorbed it over time and eventually years later during the fall of Avalon Merlin's familiar the dragon Aragor was hit by the rebel army attempting to overthrow the kingdom he was bleeding heavily and he knew he was going to die he landed at the base of the tree and bled out from that day forth the tree took on a red hue, but the story doesn't end there this Ebony tree turned Dragons Heart was burnt down during the burning of Morganas great great granddaughter and the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw the tree burnt down and this is the only piece left, the completely white piece is elder from the last magical elder tree in England and that grey piece is Burnt Yew from a magical yew that was burnt by fiendfyre and somehow survived quite the unique woods now let's move to the next room and we will repeat the process with cores." Said the old man excitedly they entered the next room and repeated the process he picked two liquid cores for each wand and one solid core for each wand then using his blood as a binder for a total of 7. At that point Artemus went into the back to craft the wands and two hours later he came out "Your wands are almost complete we need to make one more choice a gem for a focus for each wand individually follow me to the room with the gems and repeat the process after they're done we will complete the process all said and done he ended up getting one Ruby and one Emerald but the surprise happened when a large orb about the size of a softball that was jet black and looked blue or purple depending on the light flew at him and hit him in the head knocking him out. A few hours later he woke up "Your wands Mr Black after that we will discuss what that peculiar orb you connected with is" after that the old man put two red boxes velvet lined with a wand in each black with a blood read glow and white swirls in it one wand had a ruby and the other an emerald at the base " Your ruby wand has the liquid corea of Basilisk venum with your old wand dissolved in it mixed with blood of a nundu with a Thunderbird feather core and the three woods you chose melded together like in the other wand it is perfect for Dark arts and Defense it is a true warriors wand where as your emerald wand with a core of Metamorphagus hair, Boggart saliva and the blood of a werewolf is perfect for transfiguration both unyielding both 13 inches" he took a deep breath "The orb is the crystallized magical core of a Thunderbird soaked in the tears of a shadow Phoenix and the Blood of a Raven it was here when I bought the shop I had to have it tested to figure out what it was while I cannot be used for a wand it can be used with a staff be warned however should you want a staff it cannot be crafted it must be grown fist you must pick 3 new woods 7 cores 4 liquid 3 solid we would use a combo of alchemy and transfiguration to combine them with this Thunderbird core essence and create a seed you have to plant it and every night you have to bleed on it and pump magic into it until it grows to the height you want when it is done you pull it out clean it off and then bond with it this book will explain how after that the staff will be useable" explained the agin crafter.

"Do it Artemus how much will I owe you for the wands the staff and two holsters?" Asked Ares.

"The wands will be 250 Galleons a piece the staff will be 750 Galleons and the holsters will be on the house now we need to repeat the process" the pair left and did it all over again settling on Holly, Yew, Ash with Leithfold blood, Vampyre blood and Phonenix tears finally adding saliva/venom from manticore, finally Dragon Heartstring, Griffin feather and Ravens feather it took 30 minutes to complete the ceremony when he was presented with a seed "Before I leave sir I had one final question is there anyway to make a grip for these wands sir?" Asked Ares.

"We can it'll be another 50 for both considering your affinity to Basilisk parts I could use some ivory to create a handle and some scales for a good grip give me a moment" with that the old man ran into the back and started working when Arese had a flash and nearly fainted he heard a voice in his mind it sounded like Salazar and all of a sudden he had flashes of runes in his mind he pulled a paper from the counter and a quill the old man used to write receipts and started writing runes 7 sets all parselrunes "Old man!!" He screamed.

Artemus came out "Yes Lord Black?" He asked "Can you somehow put these rune sets onto both wands?" Asked the young lord "Sure I can but may I ask what it is they mean I can't read them and I don't recognize the language?" He asked

"These are parselrunes that's why this set is to make the wands unbreakable, this set here is an amplification set that'll give spells a little more punch, this set is for storage and collection so it will collect all ambient magic and wasted magic from each spell and store it in the event I deplete my core I have a backup, this set here allows me to key them to my blood like you did to make them only work for me these ones make it so if anyone other than me touches them they get a nasty surprise, this one allows for me to save my favorite spell chains to the wand itself so I can use them without the incantations much easier the last two sets work together basically one set will sense when my core is empty or my health is in eminent danger the second will trigger a shield to be brought up in that event and use the charging and storage rune to power it until it runs out" explained the young man to the amazed craftsmen "please don't attempt to add these to any other wands they'll only work for someone with parseltongue after you put them onto the wands I have to speak a phrase to activate and link them no one else would be able to" Ares said hesitating a bit worried Artemus wouldn't do it now "do not worry I would never take another's work just give me a moment" the older man took the paper and left to the back and came back 15 minutes later when Ares paid and left wandering down the alley he stopped for food before his last two stops one being at the armor crafter who makes the dragonhide armor for the Aurors the final being the Magical Menagerie as he had an overwhelming feeling to go there since he left the bank.

Inside the armorers he purchased 5 pairs of pants 3 in Dragonhide and 2 Basilisk hide same for boots and vests and cloaks but there was one he had custom made it was his favorite. It was a sleeveless trench coat with a high collar it was made of Basilisk hide it had buttons made of Basilisk tooth the coat had the Black family crest on the back and the inside was lined with a layer of Acrimantula silk with Demiguise hair and finally Nundu fur and left to head to the Menagerie where he ended up finding two new true familiars a snake which was a Hybrid of a Basilisk and a Cobra and a baby Grimm the snake was named Sal as a tribute to his ancestor and the Grimm was name Orion with that he wandered back into the branch and met Griphook who took him back to meet Ragnock.

———————————————————————-

**Ragnock's office **

"Good evening Ares you seen have had a productive day today well now on to our offer for you we have magical contacts for our cursebreakers here you first put them in then drop a special potion on them and they permanently fuse with your eyes. We know your eyes are perfect now and that's not what these are for they give you Mage sight and X-ray so our cursebreakers can see through enchantments and walls now the catch is we only give them to our employees so you'd have to sign an employment contract with us for 5 years we would be willing to defer however as long as you'd need considering the circumstances but you would have to sign the contract" stated Ragnock so fast it reminded Ares of the used car sales guys on the infomercials on his relatives TV "Well Ragnock if I could defer it to after Voldemort is dead and buried I'd be happy for any and all help I can get from goblin nation but may I ask why you're in such a hurry?" Ares quiried.

"Okay Ares then sign this paper here and take this box put them in and drop three drops of potion in each eye and keep them closed for 5 minutes or it will be painful I will explain my hurrying afterwards" the aging goblin said while passing a contract a quill and a box across the table. Once 10 minutes passed and he was again able to see Ragnock spoke again "To acivate the enchaments on the contacts channel magic to your eyes and intend to use the one you wish to use now as to why I am in such a state that would be because the Greengrass family one of our more prominent clients was just wiped out only Daphne who I believe is in the same year as you at Hogwarts and her sister Astoria remain though Daphne said her sister had something to do with it she is here sealing refuge with our nation as she cannot be her family head being a woman and as such cannot disinherit her sister and her sister and her both have access to every property she has nowhere to hide and so she came here considering her families close relationship to the Goblins as Friends Of our kind I am on my way to the Goblin Council to discuss offering her asylum until after the war" Ragnock blurted out again in a hurry

"Ragnock I might have a solution I'll be going away for a while to train and it would be quite lonely she could come with me and train for what's to come maybe get some revenge and keep me company along the way maybe even help with my etiquette along the way" the new Lord said while Ragnock looked lost in thought

"I'll have Griphook send her in here you two can talk it over while I speak to the council as a backup plan if she refuses" The goblin said while summoning Griphook sending him on his way and rushing out the door.

———————————————————————-

**30 minutes later Ragnock's office **

The door opened and his breath caught in his through not just because she was beautiful because she was, she was tall and carried herself like a queen regal and full of grace with curves like he'd never seen before and the most beautiful blue eyes like an ocean and blonde hair that almost glowed she was perfect and angel even despite her cold personality and what he thought was unfealing hence the ice queen mantra but not today no his breath caught because she looked defeated her makeup smeared from crying, her hair frizzy her clothes ripped and torn. "Hello Greengrass I heard what happened and I'm so sorry I can't imaging what you must be going through but I think I can help if you hear me out" the young lord said

Daphne Greengrass was a wreck she had no idea what to do with her life now and she was questioning if there was even a point in living any longer. She had went to the only place she might be safe after losing everyone Gringotts and now was following her account manager Axebrow to Ragnock's office to meet someone that might be able to help, the door to the office opened and she saw a man that she had never laid eyes on before Tall easily over 6 feet tall muscular shoulder length jet black hair that tinted blue or purple somehow depending on the light of the room with regal facial features. The man stood up and he clearly had good taste wearing a high neck sleeveless trench coat that was jet black he had the Black family crest on his right pec and she assumed on the back underneath he had a long sleeve green silk shirt and black leather pants and dragon hide boots but what got her was his eyes Emerald green with silver and grey specs she didn't know who he was but he was hot. "Um excuse me but why would you even want to help me Lord Black I have never even met you before and what could you possibly even do to help?"

"Well miss Greengrass if you give me your magical oath to never tell anyone what I am about to tell you then I will explain" once she agreed and the oath was given he spoke again "Well you do indeed know me miss Greengrass my name is Ares Arcturus Black however that's only since the recent blood adoption ceremony set up by my godfather Sirius Black you might know me as Harry James Potter scrawny git, general mischief maker and hero or to those in slytherin the Gryffindor Golden Boy yes I know and I will swear and oath myself that What I'm saying is true I faked my own death to get out from under Dumbledore's control so I can train for the coming battles" he gave his oath then continued "I am leaving to one of the black properties to train and hire the best tutors and take the ICW O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams then I'd like to get Masteries and potentially a Grand Mastery and at that point I'd feel truly confident facing the snake faced bastard one on one now my offer for you is to come with me Train and get stronger and eventually we come back and get revenge for our families now I'm not sure if you can do something similar to me and take an inheritance test and maybe take on an extinct family name and change your looks slightly from the adoption and fake your death we could train in secret completely free from any outside influence, so what do you think?" Asked Ares

After some thinking she answered "I think it's the best I'm going to get I really don't want to be stuck hiding in the caverns under Gringotts until this war is over I'd rather do something to help out and be useful I do not know if I have any other inheritances but we can check if I could disappear it would be preferred" after that Ares called the Goblins back in and had the test administered.

The Goblins finally spoke "Well Miss Greengrass it appears you have inherited two 3 other family names and we can indeed perform the blood adoption but like we told Mr Black we need 6 blood samples if we are going to change enough of your blood to make you appear dead so luckily there are multiple samples in these vaults The Romanov vault, The Morgaine vault which belonged to Mordred and her children and The Ultior vault now the Ultior family left nothing behind the vault just has a few books nothing of value the other two vaults have a combined forturne similar to that of Mr Black and The Morgaine family and Romanov families accepted female heads they left several family blood samples enough that we could perform the ceremony tonight and you would become lady Morgaine-Romanov and Daphne Greengrass would be dead just let us know what you'd like your new name to be and we will get started on everything." Her account manager explained and also went on to discuss the rituals that Ares went through which she agreed to as well.

"I'd like to keep Daphne so I'd like my name to be Daphne Arianna Morgaine-Romanov" said the blonde

———————————————————————-

**3 hours later after rituals **

Daphne emerged from the ritual room taller and more well toned her eyes changed from blue to a more teal color he hips appeared to be wider her chest and rear appeared more toned and muscular and her hair went from bleach blonde to dirty blonde the overall face shape had changed as well and she had tattoos appearing all over from the rituals just as Ares did.

"Well Daphne let me be the first to tell you how stunning you look" spoke Ares with kissing her knuckles "let's get you a Muggle Debit Card and a Gringotts checkbook and go shopping for your new wardrobe and new wands you can't exactly walk around with Daphne Greengrasses wand and expect to not be noticed leave it here with Ragnock he will use it when he fakes your death to make it more authentic we will have a custom wand made" he spoke with authority that left no room for questions.

The pair got what they needed left the bank and hit the same stores Ares did earlier though now everything was begginging to close that is except knockturn alley they were open 24/7 to cater to the shadier crowd. She got a wardrobe Muggle and magical a new trunk dueling robes books she wanted a new familiar a Raven oddly enough who she named Mordred after her ancestor and finally they entered the wand maker and she had two wands made both made of Ash and Yew with Raven feather solid cores and Unicorn blood mixed with Manticore venum as the liquid ones making it a perfect grey wand both with a Sapphire focus crystal and a grip made of Unicorn Ivory wrapped in blood dragon scales. The wands were said to be amazing for charms, healing and defense Ares had similar runes applied to her wands but this time in elvin runes he had them keyed to her and they left to the apparition and portkey points in the alley, he put his arm out for her to grab on he tapped his wand to his ring and said simple Black Mannir Tokyo and they vanished.

**Chapter end **


End file.
